t_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Stats
Introduction As in real life for members of a sports team, there is a need to quantify the different aspects of living beings in ne''Twork such as physical strength and amount of available Physical-F (P-F) Energy to use for combat. Physical and mental aspects of life forms in neTwork were thus broken down into the following categories: Vitality, Strength, Tolerance, Speed, Max P-F Energy and Psychic Energy Instruction Total (P.I.T.). In order to understand how characters in neT''work are ranked against each other, a stat system has been constructed to gauge aspects of living beings that are integral to PvP combat. An explanation of each stat, as well as what it represents, is given below. Vitality Vitality is a measure of the maximum amount of damage one’s body can receive before being rendered useless. Once this threshold has been reached or exceeded, a character’s Physical-M Energy has been damaged too much for the body to function properly. When in such a state, they will be rendered unable to move or carry out necessary bodily functions until a sufficient amount of Physical-F Energy has been ingested to strengthen natural bodily repair. Think of it as the standard HP stat of a video game character. Strength Strength is a measure of how much damage one can cause when physically attacking another individual. A higher amount of Strength means that a character is capable of greater physical displays of power. Each unit of strength is a measure of how much damage would be dealt to a person with absolutely no resistance to receiving damage. Strength can be increased through physical training, but each individual has a natural maximum that it can be increased to. Tolerance Tolerance is a measure of how resistant one’s Physical-M (P-M) Energy is to receiving damage. Some individuals are created with stronger, sturdier P-M Energy than others, granting more resistance to external damage or severance of the bonds between P-M Energy. The amount of this bonding power and endurance is what Tolerance signifies. Higher Tolerance means that less damage is felt from opposing attacks. Agility Agility is simply a measure of how fast a character is capable of moving. This stat does not factor in increases brought about by Agility-altering Tecniks. Max P-F Energy Max P-F Energy is how much free Physical-F (P-F) Energy a character can contain within their body, excluding P-F Energy needed to function on a basic level. Characters with a higher Max P-F Energy stat than others signifies that their body uses P-F Energy for vital body functions more efficiently, or has been conditioned to contain a greater amount of it circulating through their Energy Circulatory System. The greater this value, the more time one can spend in combat. PIT Maximum number of Psychic Energy Instructions that can be contained within one molecule of Psychic Energy. A higher PIT means that more Tecniks can be performed in succession with the same pulse of Voluntary Psychic Energy. Due to the way that Voluntary Psychic Energy is sent out within the body in pulses, higher PIT values also equate to faster combat, as such individuals can do more with the same universal limitation on the frequency of performing voluntary actions. VSTAMP Each of the 6 stats are a representation of a character’s combat potential. By scaling Vitality (divide by 100) and Max P-F Energy (divide by 1000) to values that are similar to the remaining four stats, the sum of these values act as a barometer for a character’s full potential. The first letter of each stat is put together to give a name to this summation: VSTAMP. A character's VSTAMP can be thought of as a measure of their combat potential, similar to the concept of power levels. The difference in characters' VSTAMPs can give an idea of how difficult it would be for one character to defeat another in a 1v1 battle. It is not an absolute indicator of skill; it is possible for one being with a lower VSTAMP to defeat another with a higher one (although the greater the difference, the more unlikely the victory).Category:Vital Info